User blog:Lolli56345/Stuff
CHARACTER PAGE EXAMPLE |gender = Male|species = Object|team = *'BFDI': Squishy Cherries - Squashy Grapes *'BFB': A Better Name Than That|episode = *'BFDI': Sweet Tooth (first time) - The Reveal (second time) *'BFB': N/A|place = *'BFDI': 19th (originally) 8th (after rejoining) *'BFB': N/A|allies = |enemies = |deaths = 4|kills = 166|voice = Michael Huang}} Blocky is a male contestant from the Battle for Dream Island series. In Battle for Dream Island he competed on the team Squishy Cherries, until he was eliminated. Blocky then rejoined the game, and joined the team Squashy Grapes. He was eliminated again, and ended up being 8th. He had a chance at joining Battle for Dream Island Again, but didn't get enough votes. He also had a change to rejoin in IDFB, but didn't get enough votes again. Blocky is currently competing in Battle for BFDI on the team A Better Name Than That. Official Character Guide description As the first BFDI contestant to rejoin after elimination, Blocky is a mischievous wooden block that loves to prank people. He, being made out of wood, does not like fire. He once melted Ice Cube to put out a fire, used Spongy on a trampoline to squish the Announcer. Blocky seems to play these jokes when he knows the result of his pranks will be okay. He especially thinks it's fun to pop Bubble. Did You Know?: Despite being massively successful among friends, Blocky's original prankster series "Blocky's Funny Doings International", is actually not international. Trivia * Blocky's prankster series "Blocky's Funny Doings International" is abbreviated as BFDI, which is the same abbreviation as "Battle for Dream Island". * Blocky is one of the original contestants (the others are Pen, Eraser, Snowball, Woody, and David) who did not get enough votes to join BFDIA. * Blocky is the first male contestant to appear in BFDI. * Blocky used to be called Building Block in early drawings. * Blocky, is one of the five contestants (the others are Leafy, Spongy, Pencil and Pen) to be seen as a puppet in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". * In BFDI, Blocky was originally going to rejoin in "Puzzling Mysteries" but this was dropped. * Blocky is one of the strongest contestants as he managed to rip Golf Ball in half in "Getting Teardrop To Talk", even though Golf Ball's hardness was strong enough to stop and crack the Announcer Crusher in "Barriers and Pitfalls". * Blocky's pose and background in his voting icon is a reference to Blocky's Funny Doings International. * Blocky placed first in "BFDI Mini-Season - "Marbles"", a marble race by carykh. ITEM PAGE EXAMPLE How-to magazine is a magazine which focuses on how-to tutorials with issues like "How to Be Dumb", "How to Be So Very Dumb" and "How to Be Transparent with Friends". How to Be Dumb It's a book Pencil was reading in "Insectophobe's Nightmare" and Bubble was reading in "A Leg Up in the Race". Content The only things seen in this book were the front cover, the back cover, and Chapter 5, according to the book, to be dummy proof the cover and the inside pages are on both sides. Front cover Well, to be dummy-proof, we put the cover on both sides. And the inside pages too! So that means this book is twice as long as it could be. Oh, well! Dummies don't care about printing costs. Chapter 5: Forget it all! Although it's not really amnesia per se, forgetfulness can make any person dumber, simply because anything that leads up to learning (which is detrimental to their dumbness journey) will be conveniently forgotten, easing the transition to dumbness. New innovations like these can make even the most intelligent people very, very dumb. Now, that doesn't mean that saying "I forget" will make you dumb. That will never happen. It'll never, ever, ever, ever, ever happen. What you have to do is to, upon learning of something new, think of something entirely different. For example, when you learn about Cary, think of someone good. When you learn about Michael, think of someone very, very, bad. Back cover Now you'll know how to be dumb! Wait, the title is on the back cover? Well, you wouldn't care, because you're so dumb. How to Be So Very Dumb It's a book that Flower reads in "Hurtful!". Content The only thing in the book that has ever been seen is the front cover. Front cover Being dumb is fun. Dumb people can do anything they want! They can rob banks, kill people, and so much more! If smart people (disgusting) tried to do something like that, they would be arrested and sent to jail. But dumb people can just say they did not realize what they did is wrong! Yay! Fun! If you read this, subscribe to carykh. How to Be Transparent with Friends This book is only mentioned on Bubble's page in the Character Guide, and it's never shown on the show itself. Content Since the book was never seen on the show, we don't know exactly what its full content is, but as its title says, it is a book that teaches you "how to be transparent with friends". Trivia * The book hasn't appeared in any season other than BFDI so far. Gallery How to be dumb.png|How to Be Dumb. htbd inside.png|How to Be Dumb inside. htbd full cover.png|How to Be Dumb full cover. How to be so very dumb.png|How to Be So Very Dumb. pencil reading not transparent.png bubble reading.png how to be dumb inside.png leafy reading.png flower reading.png LOCATION PAGE EXAMPLE Eternal Algebra Class Withfour, or EXIT, is where the contestants go after they are eliminated in Battle for BFDI. It was first mentioned in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", and it was shown for the first time in "Enter the Exit". Appearence The Eternal Algebra Class consists of two parts. The outside of the room is a dark and endless plane with a door, the door connects the dark plane with a classroom. The classroom consists of pale blue painted walls, a chalkboard, a teacher desk, corkboards, posters, two long windows and numerous student desks. Trivia * The contestants in the Eternal Algebra Class are referred to as "Exitors". * Four refers to the Eternal Algebra Class using multiple weird terms, such as "sleeping", "getting poo-pooed" or "getting zooped". * Leafy was the first contestant to leave the Eternal Algebra Class. * There is a cat drawing on the chalkboard, this is a reference to a video made by jacknjellify, called "add 'em cats; there are two!". * While Four was gone, the Eternal Algebra Class continued to exist. Gallery exit1.png|Pencil being eliminated. exit21.png|Bracelety being eliminated. exit2.png|David being eliminated. exit3.png|Roboty being eliminated. exit4.png exit5.png|Outside the classroom. exit6.png exit7.png exit8.png exit9.png exit10.png exit11.png exit12.png exit13.png|Inside the classroom. exit14.png exit15.png exit16.png exit17.png exit18.png exit19.png exit20.png leafyexittest.jpg|Leafy's paper, made by Pokey. pencilexittest.jpg|Pencil's paper, made by Pokey. computer time.jpg|EXIT's computer time log, made by Pokey. MERCHANDISE PAGE EXAMPLE Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide is a Battle for Dream Island book written by Satomi, Cary, and a Scholastic employee. Details The book is 48 pages long and is 5¼ inches wide by 7⅝ inches tall (133 mm by 194 mm). The full-color paperback book is $5 from Scholastic (or $4.50 on their website), with the flyers and website crossing out a $6.99 retail price underneath. The book is listed for grades 3-7 and ages 8-12, and is only available in English. The "subjects & themes" for the book is "Reluctant Reader Appeal" and its ISBN is 978-1-338-35839-1. It has a weight of 0.15200 pounds (about 0.069 kg). Its Lexile measure is 870LL and its DRA level is 40. First printing was in 2019. The book was produced by 22MediaWorks with graphic design by Fabia Wargin Design, and was published to Scholastic. The Lucky September flyer says the book is a Scholastic exclusive, though it was eventually made available for online retail purchase. Scholastic Book Clubs, where the book can be bought from, is only available to schoolchildren, their parents and teachers. A participating teacher is needed to log into the website where the book is listed (clubs.scholastic.com), and can only be delivered when the teacher has finished the book orders. The two flyers that are given to children list the book as $5, on Scholastic Book Clubs' website it is $4.50, and The Scholastic Store lists it as $6.99. Trivia * The book was previously known as a "secret project" that delayed "Return of the Rocket Ship". * Pillow's book pose is recycled from "Four Goes Too Far". * The book, at times, explicitly references specific moments in past episodes. * The Morse code above Roboty says "HELPME" when translated, the one on Remote's page says "BATTERIES". * Leafy's asset on the front cover is darker than Leafy's normal asset. * It is possible this book was the reason for Dora's hairstyle to change, as they wanted to avoid copyright issues. Category:Blog posts